Silver Waves
by Angelic Wish
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin were on thier normal travels when a young woman was found dying. After being saved from death by the Demon Lord, Rin managed to talk Sesshomaru into letting her come along, but there is more to this girl than apperances lead to believe


The moon shone brightly in the sky, the trees casting dark shadows upon the earth. A few 

birds flittered through the heavy pine branches and snuggled next to one another for 

warmth. The forest was calm and peaceful, the last of the once vibrant animals now going 

to their dens and roosting spots for the night. A silent gust of wind caused a few of the 

branches to sway lightly, then a loud crash was heard. The screams and cries of people 

echoed against the dense forest, causing the animals to stir and look. In the distance, red 

and orange flames reached up to the heavens, licking the air. Thick, black smoke 

billowed high into the sky, blocking out the moon's bright, white rays. Buildings 

crumbled to the ground, some groaning, as if in pain, before colliding to the hard earth. 

Their was another burst of cries before everything went silent, the light from the flames 

of destruction penetrating the darkness of the night. 

The sound of footsteps broke the silence that still existed deep within the forest. Heavy 

breathing could be heard along with a few coughs. The footsteps became steadily softer 

before their was a soft thud on the ground. A fox peaked its head out of its den in 

curiosity and saw a young maiden lying upon the green grass, a thick crimson liquid pouring from multiple wounds. Her body racked as she tried desperately to catch her lost breath and sweat trickled down her face. By the great amount of destruction, it appeared that she had been the only one to escape the town that was now only gray ashes floating on the winds. With a grunt of pain she weakly rose, clutching her shoulder to try and stop some of the blood. After a few muted steps her body collided to the hard earth once again, this time to weak to stand back up. "This is really it…." she mumbled softly before her world went black.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Look at the flames!" yelled Rin, the reflection of the flames dancing within her eyes. Sesshomaru nodded and smelled the air. "Wolf demons…." He then stopped and sniffed again. Blood…it was very close, and very strong. Sesshomaru started in that direction and Rin looked over at him. Her raven black hair bounced in its single ponytail as she bounded to his side, taking his clawed hand and grasping it tightly. "Sesshomaru-Sama…what is it?" He moved a branch out of the way and slowed to a stop, his amber orbs focusing downward. Rin followed his eyes and gasped loudly. "Sesshomaru-Sama! Look at her! She was attacked, just like me!" Rin quickly ran to the young woman's side and touched her hand lightly, registering a small movement from her. "She is still alive! We must help her!" Sesshomaru frowned deeply at the thought of saving another human life. Why was he cursed with that sword? "Rin, come. We are leaving" His voice was monotone as always and his eyes showed no emotion. Rin looked sadly at him. "But Sesshomaru-Sama! She is still alive, we must save her!" Slight frustration clouded his eyes as Rin continued to go against his wishes. He looked deep into her pleading eyes and then at the motionless woman on the ground. With a sigh his hand went to the hilt of the Tensiega and slowly pulled it out of it's hard sheath. "I'm becoming far to soft," He thought as he concentrated on her body. The sword pulsed within his hand and with a fast slice, it ran through the small creatures hovering around her, a blue streak left behind. Rin smiled at him and watched as the blue slowly faded away, leaving her completely healed. Sesshomaru sheathed the sword and watched her, a cold night's breeze causing his silver hair to dance slightly. After a few more minutes he turned and began walking away from her still motionless body, his pelt flowing behind him. 

"Sesshomaru-Sama! We cannot just leave her here!" Shouted Rin trying desperately to lift the woman, but her weight easily overpowered the young orphan's strength. "I have saved her from death, I will do nothing more. Now come Rin, we have far to travel and cannot waste anymore time" He once again began walking but Rin's continual pleading voice once again entered his ears. "Please….?" She sounded almost desperate now, and he turned halfway to look at her. Her eyes matched gaze with his and tears slowly rimmed her eyes. "She…she looks like my old mother.. please Sesshomaru-Sama…" He remained motionless as his eyes once again fell upon her. Another cold breeze blew by and his kimono ruffled lightly with it. "I suppose Rin. But I never want you to go against my wishes again, understand?" Rin grinned and nodded quickly, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Thank you Sesshomaru-Sama, thank you"

There is the first chapter. I hope you all liked it and if I get a few reviews, I will post another chapter. But for now, Ja ne!


End file.
